xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Hopes and Plans
Hopes and Plans is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is located in the Hall of Trials in the High Entia Tomb, between Melia and Shulk at pink affinity. It can only be viewed after the events at Mechonis Core. Introduction Melia: Am I really to be the last ruler of the High Entia? Shulk: Melia... I... Melia: In fact, even calling me the ruler is a bit of a joke. I'm the empress of a city of one. Shulk: You weren't the only one with Homs heritage. Reach out to the remaining High Entia. Rebuild the city together. Gain (+8) Melia: ''you think it’s possible?'' Shulk: Of course! I'll help you out. You'll be fine. I know it! No one's tougher than you, Melia. Melia: No challenge seems beyond reach when you talk about it. When I look into your eyes, I feel so sure about myself. Shulk: You do? Well, thanks! Melia: Shulk... When Alcamoth is rebuilt, I have a... personal mission. Shulk: Really? What are you gonna do? Melia: I want to see if I can find any relatives of my mother. My real mother, that is. Shulk: You mean the... Second Consort? She was your birth mother, right? Melia: Yes. I only have a few memories of our time spent in the Imperial Villa. Shulk: Then we can look together! Melia: ''look for them with me?'' Are you sure? I mean... I don’t want to pressure you. Shulk: You don’t even have to ask. I'd love to meet your family. Melia: It might take some time to track them down... Shulk: Then let's ask Fiora and Reyn! The four of us can go! Then we’ll be sure to find them. Melia: Well... OK, Shulk. Another adventure with my friends. It would be most enjoyable! Shulk: We’ll always be your friends. Even after you return home. Melia: I’m glad. Thank you, Shulk. You’re a good friend. Net 0 (+4, -4) Melia: ''you think it’s possible?' '''Shulk:' Of course! I’ll help you out. You’ll be fine. I know it! No one’s tougher than you, Melia. Melia: No challenge seems beyond reach when you talk about it. When I look into your eyes, I feel so sure about myself. Shulk: You do? Well, thanks! Melia: Shulk... When Alcamoth is rebuilt, I have a... personal mission. Shulk: Really? What are you gonna do? Melia: I want to see if I can find any relatives of my mother. My real mother, that is. Shulk: You mean the... Second Consort? She was your birth mother, right? Melia: Yes. I only have a few memories of our time spent in the Imperial Villa. Shulk: Then we can look together! Melia: ''can't ask that of you.'' It might take some time to track them down. I’ll go alone. Shulk: '''Why? The two of us could find them in half the time! ' '''Melia:' You should be with Fiora. She's still not completely well. It’s the right thing to do. Shulk: But... what about your mother’s relatives? Melia: I'll find them. Don’t worry about me. Thank you, Shulk. Shulk: OK. Whatever you say, Melia. But remember this... When you go back to Alcamoth, I’ll still be your friend. Any time you need me, just let me know. I’ll be there for you, Melia. Melia: I will, Shulk. Thank you for everything. Net 0 (-4, +4) Melia: ''said than done!'' Rebuilding Alcamoth is nonsense. It's completely impossible. Shulk: Sorry, Melia. I might have seemed a bit too eager there. But I don't want you to give up. Melia: I understand what you’re saying. But... I can’t, Shulk... Shulk: Is that really how you feel? Melia: ''not exactly.'' I am resolved in my decision to ascend the throne. Shulk: Then what’s wrong? You’ll be a great ruler. Melia: But what about those I let down? All those close to me I lost? How can I, a failure to my people, rebuild an entire city?! Shulk: If anyone can rally the people again, it’s you, Melia. It’ll take time and a lot of effort, but if you rebuild it, they will come. Melia: Shulk! I just remembered Juju is helping to reconstruct Colony 6. Shulk: Yeah. You could learn a few tips from him! You’ll get Alcamoth back on its feet before you know it! Melia: Thank you so much, Shulk! It’s settled. I shall begin as soon as our current mission is over. Loss (-8) Melia: ''said than done!'' Rebuilding Alcamoth is nonsense. It’s completely impossible. Shulk: Sorry, Melia. I might have seemed a bit too eager there. But I don’t want you to give up. Melia: I understand what you’re saying. But... I can't, Shulk... Shulk: Is that really how you feel? Melia: ''Yes.'' Shulk: But... that isn’t you! The Melia I know has a lot more confidence in herself than that. Melia: How can I be confident in myself?! I failed to save those close to me. I let them die... You think someone like that can rebuild an entire city?! Shulk: So... what? You’re just going to forget you’re even a High Entia? Live the rest of your life as a Homs? Melia: ... No... I will not do that. Shulk: Whatever you’re going to do, you don’t have to rush your decision. Take some time. Think about it. I’ll be here, ready to listen. Whatever choice you make. Melia: I don’t know the path I will take. I need time to think... However, I will tell you as soon as I know. Shulk: I’ll look forward to it. No hurry, though! Melia: Thank you, Shulk. Category:High Entia Tomb Heart-to-Hearts Category:Melia Heart-to-Hearts Category:Shulk Heart-to-Hearts